KCB The Auction
by pclark
Summary: Part 2 of Kagomes' Calendar Boys.  The day of the auction of her calendar boys is here, soon to be followed by the day of the dates.  Kagome is feeling very uneasy about auctioning off Sesshomaru.  What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 K

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**Authors Note: This is part 2 of Kagomes' Calendar Boys.**

**

* * *

**

**(Short Prologue)**

Christmas Eve was busy that year in the Higurashi household. Kagome and Midoriko were kept busy with phonecalls about the auction she was having on February 2 for her Beefcake calendars. They had turned out to be a bigger success than she had ever thought possible.

She had received more then enough money for her calendars that if it wasn't already printed on the calendars; the auction wouldn't go on. But it wasn't so. Kagome really didn't want to do the auction and watch her love, Sesshomaru, bid upon and go on a date with another woman.

Around 6:30 that night the calls stopped coming in.

"Oh, finally they seemed to have stopped calling. Your calendar seems to be a hit, darling." Midoriko said.

"Yeah it seems so." Kagome said sullenly, thinking of Sesshomaru.

Midoriko gave a knowing smile at her daughters attitude. If she was in her daughters shoes she herself would be sullen. She could laugh to herself. Her daughters' small peice of envy and upset would be over in a matter of 2 months, Valentines Day.

**(February 2)**

"Well today is the day." Kagome thought miserably.

"I have to auction off _"my Sesse"_ to some woman neither of us may know." she said aloud pouting to herself.

Kagome sighed. She was not in position to call Sesshomaru hers, they weren't together in any way but friends. She herself wanted so much more between them but she didn't know if Sesshomaru did or ever would want something more with her.

"Kagome!" Midoriko called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" she asked going into the kitchen.

"We need to get going. We need to set up for the auction. Let me call Touga, he'll get all of the boys there." she said.

"Ok, I'm ready." Kagome said.

After Midoriko called Touga they set off for her foundation. They needed to decorate the room, get refreshments, set out the programs, set up the phones, and set up the tables. Soon they had finished with their first checklist and moved on to the other.

Touga arrived later that after noon with all of the guys. They were ready to get started but the girls still required a few things to get done. They finished the list of things and disappeared to get ready for the evening that which was upon them.

A few minutes later the men arrived, ready and waiting for action. Soon Kagome had them in order and began her duties as hostess.

"Good evening, Ladies and the few gentlemen. I am glad to have you here this evening. Before I begin the auction I would like to say a few things. First, refreshments are available in the back of the room. Second, restrooms are located at the entrance of the facility and across the hall. Thirdly, the dates to the winners will occur February 14, Valentines Day. Good Luck ladies." she said.

Minutes later the auction began. The bids for Touga were now beginning and soon it was done.

"Mr. January goes to the Mystery Lady on the phone for 305,000 yen." Kagome announced. "Come forward Mr. February."

Miroku stepped forward and it began again. Moments later he was done.

"Mr. February goes to #22, gentleman in the back, for 165,000 yen." Kagome announced, winking at the disguised Kohaku. "Come on Mr. March."

She repeated the process until she got to June and then proposed a short intermission for refreshments. Then she continued until November. When Naraku was finished she again proposed an intermission.

While her calendar boys were partaking in the refreshments, Kagome was pulled aside by the winners of February through November. She didn't know who they were at first but Kikyo revealed whom she was. Kagome was astonished every one of them was disguised.

Kohaku was wearing sunglasses, a suit, and had even peirced his ear. Miroku would never recognize him. Kagura had put in green contacts to hide her red eyes, she had put on a perfume she would never wear to hide her scent, and she was not wearing her signature color.

The other women had went on a similar route. Wearing perfume to hide their scents, not wearing their signature clothes wear. Ayame, Momiji, Botan, and Shiori were wearing wigs to hide their hair color.

Kagome had been so worried that they hadn't won. Now she was so glad that they had won and were now going to get their chances at happiness. Then she noticed that Hojo wasn't among them, but Yuka was and she remembered that she had won Mr. April, Jakotsu.

"Yuka, why are you here?" she asked curiously.

"Hojo asked me to do get Jakotsu for him. He wanted to surprised him." she said.

"That's great." Kagome said, smiling happily.

"I know. I get to have the date though. I am setting them up after Jak and I have dinner." she said sweetly.

"Jak will be so surprised." Ayame commented.

"Yes he will." Kohaku added.

"Kagome dear, you need to finish. You still have to auction off December." Midoriko called to her.

Kagome nodded at her. A small lump had gathered in her throat and she had to swallow hard to get it to remove itself. She didn't know if she could do it, let another woman go out with him. But then she looked over at Yuka and remembered why she had started the foundation. She knew she could do it. She was just going to go cry herself silly after she was done. Then when the date was through she was going to get him alone and let him know what she felt for him.

She swallowed again and made her way back to sell the demon she so desired and love to be placed on another womans' arm.

"Mr. December please step forward." she said with slight hesitation in her voice.

The selling began and so did the blows to her heart. Every amount called was ripping at her. Every time her mother held up a card for the phone bids her insides seemed to be clawed at. When it was finally over a faceless mystery woman over the phone had won her Sesshomaru.

Had won her Sesshomaru for 525,000 yen. The highest bid of them all and it was a great amount for her foundation, but to her it was like poison eating away at her.

Kagome didn't stay for the ending. She quietly crept away from the proceedings and to to her office. She locked her office door and sat on her chaiste lounge chair and cried.

She was hurting. Her emotions were high and she was going through them all. Worry was a big one making an appearance. She was worried that the woman he was to go with might take him away. That they might hit it off very well and that she wouldn't get to reveal her feelings for him.

Minutes passed and the tears stopped. She had fallen asleep and didn't know that someone was outside her office door. Said person had sensed her sadness and shadowed her departure. He stood outside her door and listened and smelled her tears and felt her overwhelming sadness.

He didn't know what was causing the sadness but he wanted to stop it and replace it with happiness. It caused a stirring inside of him that was rather painful as he listened to her cry. Then she stopped crying, he heard her breathing even out but he could still feel sadness coming from her.

He turned to leave wondering why she was sad? What caused her to cry and why did she hide it? He wasn't sure if he would find out but he sincerely hoped that he did find out and that he might even be able to help her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ta-dah! KCB- The Auction ch 1. Here it is as promised.**


	2. Chapter 2 C

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**Authors Note: This is part 2 of Kagomes' Calendar Boys.**

**

* * *

**

**(February 14 - Valentines Day)**

The twelve days between the auction and Valentines day went slowly by for Kagome. She was still upset at the date Sesshomaru was to go on. But was a little content that she was to spend a little time with him before he was off to meet his mystery lady.

She sighed heavily as she waited for her calendar boys to show themselves in her office. It was 3:00 already and she had requested they arrived at three and it seemed they were going to be late. As usual for the majority of them.

**"CRASH!"**

Kagome jumped slightly at the loud noise and sighed again. The noise could only be one thing, make that two. Inuyasha and Koga. More than likely they were tripping each other to arrive to her office first or to knock first. They were always in competition when it came to her.

**"KNOCK, KNOCK"**

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and in came Sesshomaru. She sucked in a breath when he came through the door and then shook her head when she saw Inuyasha and Koga on the floor behind him, wrestling.

"Inuyasha, Koga, stop it! NOW!" she said loudly.

The two jumped apart and raced to get through her door first. Then fought over the chair that was second closest to her desk, for Sesshomaru had the first.

"SIT!" she said so suddenly with irratation coloring her voice.

Both Inuyasha and Koga stopped fighting and immediatly sat down, not caring where. They knew better to cross her when she was in a bad mood. Sesshomaru noticed the irratation radiating off of her and raised a brow at her command of the two immature canines.

"What has upset her?" he thought.

"Kagome are you ok?" Koga asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." she said.

"Lie." Sesshomaru said to himself.

"Are ya sure? You seem frustrated and you're taking it out on us." Inuyasha said, noticing she was lying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. *sigh* I am a little upset and no there is nothing you two can do to help." she said.

"Oh yeah, what about Sesshomaru? Can he help?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm, no, he can't." she said nervously.

"Lie. I can smell your lie. What can I help with?" he asked himself.

He would have asked aloud but he didn't want to embarrass her. But he knew that the two beside him could tell that she was lying and they were glaring at him. He glared back and they quickly backed down under his gaze.

The room got quiet as they waited for the rest of her calendar boys. Koga and Inuyasha played poker while they waited and Sesshomaru and Kagome stared at each other, both trying to get some kind of glimpse of what the other was thinking.

"Hello, sorry we're late." Touga boomed as the rest entered the room, causing Kagome to jump slightly.

"Why were you late?" Kagome asked, looking at the clock that said 3:42.

"I had a meeting that was held over. The rest I don't know." he said.

"Hmmm, never mind. Come on." she said.  
They filed in one at a time a sat down wherever they could. They were silent for a few minutes when Kagome finally began.

"You all remember the contracts you signed? You can't back out." she said.

"Yeah we know." Inuyasha said.

"Shut it! Now we'll start from the top." she said.

They nodded and she began.

"Touga your date is a mystery woman. You are to meet her at the Tokyo Royal Hotel at 8:15 in the lounge." she said handing him all the information.

"Thank you. I will be on time." he informed her.

"You better, that goes for all of you." she said sternly.

"Yes ma'm." they said together.

"Good. Ok I will say this now you all have mystery dates except Jakotsu. I know who they are and they have asked to remain anonymous until tonight." she said.

"You know them all?" Koga asked.

"Yes, but Sesshomaru's." she said through gritted teeth, jealousy clear in her tone.

They all looked at Sesshomaru to see he had surprise written across his face. To them, but Inutaisho, it appeared he didn't know that she had feelings for him.

"Now, Miroku you are to meet you dates' brother at 7:30 at Tokyo Royal Hotel, then you will meet her. Huh? They are all at the Tokyo Royal Hotel. This is interesting." she said.

Yes it is." Jakotsu commented.

"Ok so all of you but Touga and Sesse have to be there by 7: 30. You two must be there atleast by 8:00. Not a one of you be late or else." she said.

"Or else what?" Bankotsu teased.

"Or else I will personally remove certain special areas." she threatened.

"Yes ma'm." they said a little scared.

She handed them their papers and dismissed them. She laid her head down on her desk as they began to file out. When the door shut she just continued to lay there.

"Now that we are alone, do you want to tell me about your little display of jealousy?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagomes' head shot up when she heard his voice and a blush stained her cheeks. She swiveled her chair around to avoid looking at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said, embarrassed.

"Lie." he said.

She sighed and stood, leaning against the wall away from him. She shook her head and her shoulders slumped, unsure of how to begin.

"Sesshomaru I... I.." she began.

"You what?" he asked whispering in her ear.

She gasped and swung around. He was centimeters from her face. Her face instantly flushed and she stared at his mouth.

"I.. I.. really... like.." she stuttered and moved closer to him.

He closed the distance and they kissed. It was long and hard leaving them both breathless. They panted as they broke apart for much needed air. He leaned his forhead aginst hers and stared into her eyes, looking for any sign. Then he saw it.

**"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled coming back to the office.**

They sighed and moved away from one another. Sesshomaru made his way to the door as Inuyasha came in. Inuyasha paused in the doorway, then a small smirk graced his lips but quickly hid it from them.

"How much longer are Koga and I going to wait for you?" he asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him but motioned for him to go and he followed but not before leaving her with some parting words.

"We will continue this." he said and left.

Kagome held her breath for a few seconds after he left. She had not expected him to ever say that to her and now that he had she wondered were they going out now or did he just want a casual fling?

* * *

**Authors Note: Here it is chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3 B

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**Authors Note: This is part 2 of Kagomes' Calendar Boys.**

**BTW: Kagomes' dress can be found on item # 220123 name Last To Know**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time: They sighed and moved away from one another. Sesshomaru made his way to the door as Inuyasha came in. Inuyasha paused in the doorway, then a small smirk graced his lips but quickly hid it from them.**

**"How much longer are Koga and I going to wait for you?" he asked.**

**Sesshomaru didn't answer him but motioned for him to go and he followed but not before leaving her with some parting words.**

**"We will continue this." he said and left.**

**Kagome held her breath for a few seconds after he left. She had not expected him to ever say that to her and now that he had she wondered were they going out now or did he just want a casual fling?**

**

* * *

**

**(February 14 - Valentines Day, Date Night)**

Kagome sighed as she glared at her office clock, it read 6:47 p.m.. She sighed as she realized it was time to go home, actually it was past time to go. She turned off her computer and pulled on her coat. She wanted to get home as soon as she could and take a long hot bubble bath.

**"Ring, Ring"**

"Who is it now?" she groused and answered the phone.

"Yes." she said.

"Kagome dear, are you coming home now?" Midoriko asked.

"Yes I am. I was on my way out the door." she said.

"Oh, I called to tell you we are going out tonight for dinner at the Tokyo Royal Hotel." she said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"To celebrate Valentines and to keep an eye on the boys." she said in a chipper tone.

"Thought so. Will I be able to meet you there or do I need to change into something fancy?" she asked.

"It is the opening of a new Italian restaruant in the Hotel, so fancy it is. I need you to get home soon. Ther reservations are at 7:30." she explained.

"I will be cutting it close but I can make it home, shower, and be ready by 7:10." Kagome said.

"I will get everything you need ready." she said.

"Thanks mom. That should shave off atleast 5 minutes. Ok bye, I'll see you in a few minutes." she said.

"Ok dear, bye." she said and hung up.

Kagome sighed and hurried to her car to get home. When she arrived she wasted no time getting into the house and headed for the stairs. On her way she let her mother know she was home.

"Mom, I'm home." she said.

"Kagome, you are on time." Kaede said.

"Yes, I will be done in a few minutes." Kagome said.

"Hurry dear or we'll be late." she said.

Kagome hurried upstairs and found that eveything she would need was set out and waiting for her. She quickly showered and put her make-up and perfume on. She hurried to her room to find s dress that wasn't hers; in fact she hadn't seen the dress anywhere but a magazine.

It was a red dress under the name of Last To Know. It was a nice dress but it wasn't something she would normally wear but she didn't have time to look for something else and slipped it on, followed by the highheels and grabbed the clutch.

"Ready?" Kaede asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She nodded at them. She was a little suspicious of her mother and grandmother for they were looking her up and down and nodding in approval of her dress. There was also this look in their eyes that she couldn't place but it made her feel as if she was left out of something.

"Well come on." Midoriko said and they went to the car.

They arrived at the Hotel a couple of minutes late and were pleased to see that there reservation was still in tact. They were escorted to a table and ordered their dinner.

Kagome would glance up every now and then throughout their dinner to check and see who arrived on time. She noted that they all showed up on time but Inuyasha who was only three minutes late. It was a wonderful thing to watch their faces when they faced the woman they were to have the date with.

It was priceless to watch the surprise and shock flitter onto their faces but it was so warming to see the love that instantly replaced the shock. Kogas' remained as shock though for when he faced Ayame she immediately handcuffed him to her, declaring that he wasn't getting away from her again.

She had broke into peals of laughter. Miroku had done the same tactic on Sango. Except he told her that he was going to marry her. The best part was when Yuka told Jakotsu that she wasn't his real date and told him that his real date was in one of the hotel suites, waiting. She had never seen Jakotsu move as fast as he did.

Then things went down hill before 8:00. She was sitting and talking with her mother when a waited was suddenly tripped, a pitcher of ice water fell over on his tray and its' contents dumped on her head. The coldness causing her to scream.

"Kagome. Oh my!" Midoriko exclaimed.

"Miss I am so sorry." the poor waiter said thoroughly embarrassed.

"I am fine. I.. I need a place to clean up." she said shivering.

"Dear, lets get you a room here." Kaede said.

"Yes. I can stay here and let my dress dry." she said.

"Stay here mother, I'll get her upstairs." Midoriko said.

Midoriko led Kagome to a row of chairs near a check-in counter. She told the clerk her name and recieved the key for the room that was reserved for Kagome.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." she said.

Midoriko led her upstairs to the room and opened it. It was perfect for their plan. The honeymoon suite. Well it would be their honeymoon if everything worked out the way they hoped it would.

"Go ahead and change into the robe they have in the bathroom. I am going back downstairs." she said.

"Ok, leave the key." Kagome said.

"Yes." she said.

Midoriko left the room, taking the key with her, waiting for Touga to show up with Sesshomaru.

**(Touga and Sesshomaru)**

"Now we are late." Touga growled as he and his eldest arrived at the hotel.

"No we are not." Sesshomaru said.

"By my watch we are five minutes late." Touga argued.

"Mine says exactly 8:00. We are on time." Sesshomaru said.

"Never mind just go. You have to get upstairs, I'll get the key for you." Touga said as he saw Midoriko.

Touga made his way towards the counter and brushed passed Midoriko, who gave him the key, while she made her way to Sesshomaru. She spoke with him to distract him from not noticing his father not speaking to the lady at the counter.

"Here it is, you remember the room don't you?" he asked.

"Yes." he said and turned on his heel to get the date over with.

When he was out of sight, Midoriko glanced at Touga.

"I take it he has no idea that Kagome is waiting for him up there?" she asked.

"None what so ever." he said.

"Wonderful. Now your date awaits." she said.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way to the room that held a woman he wasn't sure if he knew and was to have a date with her. He didn't want to spend his time with a woman that would prattle on about anything and everything or if she was self-obssessed. But he had made the promise he would do this and so he shall.

He reached the room and stood outside of the door for several minutes, thinking about the possibilities of what kind of woman could be behind the door. He swallowed and went in, only to have his face met with a pillow.

**(Kagome)**

She carefully wrung her dress out and hung it to dry on the towel rack in the bathroom and wrapped the complimentary fluffy robe around herself. She returned to the bedroom and turned down the bed covers then went in search of the room key.

"Where is it?" she said aloud to herself as she shuffled around in a drawer.

Kagome couldn't find the key. She checked everywhere and then rechecked just incase. As she was lying on the carpet looking under the bed, she heard the door handle creak. She carefully sat up to peek over the covers and saw the handle move.

Unsure as to who it could be, she grabbed a pillow to use as a distractive weapon. The door came open and she threw the pillow on instinct before she even saw who it was that had entered. She heard the pillow impact and then saw who it was.

"Sesshomaru?" she said.

* * *

**Authors Note: Another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lemon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

**Authors Note: This is part 2 of Kagomes' Calendar Boys. Also all props go to Raven2010 for her help with the lemon! Yay yay Raven! Warning to you now, I let Raven do this and she added her wonderfully twisted sense of humor. Gotta love her. :)**

**

* * *

****Last Time: Unsure as to who it could be, she grabbed a pillow to use as a distractive weapon. The door came open and she threw the pillow on instinct before she even saw who it was that had entered. She heard the pillow impact and then saw who it was.**

**

* * *

**

"Sesshomaru?" she said.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her suprised face.

"What are you doing here? You have to meet your date." Kagome said with a little jealousy creeping into her tone.

"This is where I am suposed to meet my date." he said.

"No it isn't. Did you get the room wrong?" she asked.

Sesshomaru pulled out a peice of paper that had the information on it about his date. Then he handed it to her after he scanned over it.

"No I did not get the room wrong, as you can see." he said taking in her attire.

"Then my mother must have." she said.

"Perhaps." he said as his mind began to work.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and shut the door behind him. He had something he wanted to continue with her. Kagome looked over at him and was about to ask him why he was still there when he kissed her.

She immediately melted into the kiss and him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to his chest. He was going to finish what had started and make her his even if he had to lock her in that room with him. Screw whomever his date was, he was perfectly content staying in that hotel room with her in his arms.

Kagome pulled away from the kiss to get some air and laid her head on his chest. She was happy that he kissed her but why? What about the woman that was waiting for him?

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Hmmm." he said and held her tighter.

"You're going to miss your date." she said.

"I could care less about this unknown woman." he said.

"But you signed the contract so you have to go." she said softly.

"I know what I signed and I believe that I can cover the cost that had won me." he said.

"But why?" she asked.

"Why would I want to go on a date with a woman that I don't know over staying in this hotel room; with my arms around the most gorgeous woman that I am in love with." he said.

Kagomes' eyes widened as far as they could go at his declaration.

"Besides I also told you that we would continue what we started in your office." he whispered in her ear.

**(BRIEF FLASHBACK)**

_"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled coming back to the office._

_They sighed and moved away from one another. Sesshomaru made his way to the door as Inuyasha came in. Inuyasha paused in the doorway, then a small smirk graced his lips but quickly hid it from them._

_"How much longer are Koga and I going to wait for you?" he asked._

_Sesshomaru didn't answer him but motioned for him to go and he followed but not before leaving her with some parting words._

_"We will continue this." he said and left._

**(BRIEF FLASHBACK OVER)**

Kagome let out a ragged breath that she had held. She shook her head and tried to clear it. She was trying to register whether or not Sesshomaru had just told her he loved her or not. But she was going to run with him saying that he had.

"I love you. I always have." she told him.

He smiled and claimed possession of her mouth again. Long and hard they kissed, moving subconciously towards the bed. Kagomes' legs hit the edge and they tumbled upon it. She made a soft "ooph" sound as the force of the fall and his body sandwiching her pressed the air from her lungs.

Sesshomaru looked down at her to see her hair spread about her head like a halo, her eyes were shining with love. He moved his hands down her body and then ran them back up making her shiver, she was so responsive. He smirked and continued to stare into her love filled eyes, his heart nearly burst with joy.

"Now my little vixen I will make damn good and sure nobody interrupts us." he said then put up a powerful barrier around the room, no one could enter.

"With the barrier I've put up no other can enter this room or leave it, until I permit it." he said smiling evilly.

Kagome slipped her fingers into Sesshoumaru's hair, pulling his head to her, and aggressively kissed him. She plunged her tongue into his mouth. He felt her move her hands to explore his body and then she ghosted her hands around him.

He was so hard he ached, she slid her hands away up to his shoulders, down his back, then grabbed his ass pulling him into her. She was teasing him and he vengefully ground into her. She arched her back and thrust her hips up to him, seeking the relief only he could give her.

"Sesshoumaru I want you." she pled.

He slipped one hand into the robe she was wearing and pulled it apart to get to what he sought. He cupped one breast in his large gentle hand and swirled the tip of his tongue around the nipple, in seconds it was hard. Happy with his handy work he then suckled like a new born pup while she writhed beneath him. He then repeated his actions on the other breast.

Wanting to give him some pleasure, Kagome reached down between them and felt his hardened manhood.

"Holy crap is that a shot gun? And is it registered as a deadly weapon?" she teased.

He said nothing, only smirked at her and sliced her robe belt. Kagome quickly got him out of his shirt and fumbled with his belt. Sesshomaru pulled away from her to look her over. He saw she was still in panties and with his claws he cut her panties clean off of her.

Feeling kinky then, he ran the tip of his tongue around her navel, then down lower and at the same time spread her legs. He rolled his tongue around her entrance and moved it torturously slow over her clit with enough pressure to send her reeling and make her ache with need.

Just as she was about to come he stopped, his reason being that she was a virgin. He wanted her to be so hot when he entered her instead of crying out in pain she'd come. He did not want to hurt her.

Kagome was a little hot and bothered, mostly because he stopped. Deciding to have some fun she unzipped and opened his pants, then slid them, underwear and all down to his knees. He continued to kneel not sure as to what she was going to do.

Well Kagome wanted a little revenge for his working her up and then just cutting her off.

"Time to play Russian Roulette." she joked and took his length in her hand and slid her mouth up and down.

Soon the coil in his belly began to tighten and she stopped, he groaned, and to further torture him she licked up and down his length. Then swirled the tip of her tongue around the head, at the same time she cupped his balls in her other hand, he was so close he felt like he was going to explode

"Good gods miko your killing me." he groaned.

She responded with a wicked grin and just when he was about to release she removed her mouth and pressed the vein on the back of his length.

"Tit for tat darling, you started it, hehehe." she said and moved up to his chest.

"Hmm you are really tasty." she teased then licked his nipples.

Using his demonic speed, Sesshoumaru was out of his pants, she was on her knees, and then he was looming over his miko.

"Now my little miko I shall punish you, you will be lucky if you can walk after I'm done." he promised.

Sesshoumaru mounted her, but to tease her further he rubbed his length between her nether lips, and against her nub. She moaned and pressed her backside against him in hopes of drawing him in.

"Do you want me? Do you want me to relieve you of the ache? Give you release?" he breathed against her neck.

"Y, ye, yes. Please take me." she gasped out.

Sesshoumaru pushed in, both hissed from the intense pleasure felt from the first full skin on skin contact, the second he entered her she came, then another release hit. He moved in her slow and teasing.

"Sesshoumaru, more, harder, don't stop." Kagome panted.

He did as she requested and pounded into her.

"Yesssss" she cried out as she came hard

"That's what I want to hear" he said smiling.

He turned her head towards him and kissed her lips then kissed her neck while she continued climaxing over and over.

"Be mine, Kagome be my mate." he whispered his hot breath caressing her skin.

She said, "Yes."

A long time passed and both were soaked with sweat, another climaxes began and he bit her right on her pulse point, marking her as his for all the world to see.

"So hot, so tight, you feel so good." he praised as he continued to release deep in her.

"Se.. ssho.. maruuu." Kagome managed to get out while her orgasm overtook her.

Exhausted the two collapsed on the bed. Sesshoumaru patiently waited for her to recover some. He had a plan. He wasn't done with her yet.

"Shall we bathe mate?" he asked when her breathing regulated.

She agreed and he led her to the large shower. He turned the water on and adjusted it, when it was nice and warm they got in. She reached for the soap and made a lather. Slowly she washed his body and then hair, he did the same to her, only he went further.

He stood behind her and slid his hand down her body to massage her opening bringing her back to full lust. She moaned and ground against his hand. He removed his hand and picked her up to put her against the showerwall.

She wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, with his hands cupping her ass he held her up and entered her. Swiftly he moved in and out, repeatedly taking her over the edge with him and true to his word she was barely able to walk after he was through. Her legs were like jello and her hips were in new to sex pain.

He carried her back to the bed where she promptly passed out. He smiled at her and laid down behind her, spooning her, he then fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Again props to Raven2010. Let her know what you think of this wonderful lemon. :) Sorry for the lateness but my muse has been lazy.**


	5. Chapter 5 T

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Vocabulary Lesson: Beefcake is a term denoting the use of nude or semi-nude male bodies. It can refer to a genre or a person. It often is used to denote male sexual attractiveness stemming from physical build.**

* * *

**Last Time: She wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, with his hands cupping her ass he held her up and entered her. Swiftly he moved in and out, repeatedly taking her over the edge with him and true to his word she was barely able to walk after he was through. Her legs were like jello and her hips were in new to sex pain.**

**He carried her back to the bed where she promptly passed out. He smiled at her and laid down behind her, spooning her, he then fell asleep.**

* * *

**(DOWNSTAIRS WITH EVERYONE ELSE)**

***Naraku/Kikyo***

Kikyo looked up at the clock on the wall and nervously exhaled. Naraku would be there any minute and then it was do or die time, but not in that sense. She was so nervous that she was sure that she would be sick if she had to sit there much longer and dwell on what was to come.

"Naraku Onigumo." a deep voice said.

Kikyo stiffened and instantly held her breath. Naraku was there. She quickly grabbed her compact to check if she was perspiring.

"Ah, this way sir. The Lady is already here." the Host said to him.

Kikyo felt him gazing at her back as he was led to the table.

"Good." he said.

Naraku quickly sat down across from her and was not showing shock at her being there on his face but she could see it in his eyes. Eyes that she knew so well and wanted to see gazing at her all the time.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I bought you." she answered.

"You did? Why?" he asked.

He really hoped it was because she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"I wanted to." she said quickly, her confidence dropping.

"Why did you want to?" he asked scooting his chair closer to hers.

"Oh Kami, he is going to make me say it." she thought.

"I'll repeat myself, why, Kikyo?" he said to her as he leaned closer to her face until he was mere centimeters from her.

Her breath caught in her throat when he stopped. He was so close yet far enough away to shatter all hopes she had of making him hers.

"I.. uh-hum, really l.. l.. love you." she stuttered and closed her eyes and readied herself for any ridicule.

She didn't receive any ridicule only a light, dark, chuckle gifted her ears. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They held mirth and a look she had seen many times before but she didn't understand what it meant. She knew him so well but she never knew that look.

Then he suddenly stood and offered her his hand which she accepted. He pulled her to the reception desk, leaned over and whispered something she didn't hear, and then requested a key.

"Very well, sir. Room 325." the man said and handed over the key.

"What?" Kikyo asked quietly and he smiled at her.

They started towards the elevator and Naraku turned back to the man and told him to send up some Champagne, cherries, and whipcream. Kikyo blushed ten different shades of red. Thousands of ways to use those items went through her mind and thousands of ways to use them with the man holding her hand.

***Shippo/Souten***

Souten grinned widely from the entrance of the hotel restaurant as she looked at the back of Shippos' head. She had plans for the Kitsune that night. But first she had to get him away and all to herself. She knew how to do it to. Kitsunes' were curious by nature and she was going to use it.

She pulled a bright red scarf off from around her neck and walked up behind him. She leaned close down to his left ear and whispered.

"Guess who." she whispered lightly and sweetly.

Shippo stiffened and then was taken by surprise when she slipped the scarf around his head and over his eyes and tied it tightly on the back of his head.

"What?" he asked and went to grab the scarf, only to have his hands swatted.

He kept his hands down and didn't move them. Souten grabbed his hand and gently led him towards the elevator. She guided him inside and pressed the button to her floor.

"Who are you?" he asked as he sniffed.

She smirked. He was trying to catch her scent. He would have recognized it if he could catch it, but he couldn't. She was wearing some perfume and that mixed up her scent.

"Your date for this evening." she whispered.

"You are?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, yes." she breathed into his ear.

"Who are you really? I have this inkling that I know you, yet I can't place your scent or voice." he said as the elevator dinged.

"You do know me. Very well." she said to him and led him out of the elevator and down a hall.

Souten then suddenly stopped and he heard the scrape of a key in a lock and the click of the lock giving way to being opened.

"She has taken me to a room. Why?" he though to himself.

She pulled him through the door and then shut and locked it behind her. She had him alone and right where she wanted him. She was going to make the Kitsune hers and love him for the rest of her days.

"You can take off the blindfold now." she said and turned to watch him take it off.

Shippo did as she said and took off the blindfold. He binked a couple of times to get his eyes to adjust and then he looked around for the mystery woman. Then he saw her.

"Souten?" he exclaimed, he could not tell it was her before.

She smiled and sauntered towards him. Shippo watched as she came closer, he could tell that she was trying her hardest to be sexy and alluring. It was working. He could feel the magnetism of her lightning power eminating throughout the whole room.

"Hello Shippo, long time no see." she said.

"It has been awhile. So why did you buy me?" he asked.

"I bought you because I want to be yours and you mine." she said.

"Mates?" he asked.

Souten nodded and a predatory smirk came over her face and she stalked towards him; backing him farther into the room and pinning him with a look that said, "don't even think about it", when he glanced at the door.

He gulped. She had no intention of letting him leave that room. He didn't want to leave and he had only glanced at the door to see if he was being punked. She had done it before and wouldn't put it past her to do it again. But it seemed that this wasn't a joke, she was completely serious and that was absolutely fine with him.

"Are you sure you are ready to get tied down?" he asked.

"Absolutely." she responded and shoved him to the bed and pounced.

***Bankotsu/Abi***

Abi gulped nervously in the dark from her hiding spot. She was so nervous about what she was fixing to do. But she couldn't think of another way to do it but this one. She was so going to make him mad but it couldn't be helped. They hadn't seen each other in a long time and of course if she just walked up to him and told him that she had bought him all they would do is talk.

But she had different things on her mind. She was not going to let anything or anyone get inbetween them and she was going to make him hers that night and she swore that to whatever Kami was listening.

"Ok, stay calm. He will be here any second." she thought to herself.

**"This is the room sir." she heard a bellhop say outside the door.**

_**"Thank you. I will not need any more services, thank you." she heard from the other man.**_

**"Very well, Bankotsu sir." the bellhop said and left.**

She heard the scrape of a key and a click as the door came unlocked. She held her breath as the door started to open and she held the bottle of knockout gas steady. She watched him come through the door and then he turned to the light switch.

_"Bank." she said._

He whirled around and right before he saw her, she got him straight in the face with the KO gas and he was out. Abi watched him fall and winced at the thud.

"Sorry." she whispered as she turned on a lamp.

She moved over to him and began to pull at him. He was heavy but she was determined to get him on the bed. She didn't want him to wake up on the floor and be even more mad at her than was necessary. She pulled and pulled until finally she got him right where she needed him to be.

Now all she had to do was wait for him to become concious again and hope he let her explain before blowing up at her and possibly arrest her. So she waited and eventually he came to.

**"*groan*,** Ah, where am I?" Bankotsu asked groggily.

"In my suite." Abi answered.

"Who's there?" he asked and tried to sit up but couldn't.

"What? Why am I tied up?" he demanded.

Abi swallowed her nervousness and leaned over him so he could see her. He gasped loudly at seeing her. It had been a long time since they had seen another.

"Bank." she said quietly.

"Abi? Is that really you?" he asked.

She nodded at him and smiled. He smiled back but then remembered that he was tied to a bed and he frowned. Abi sighed, she knew what he had just remembered and so that meant time for answers.

"Yes you are tied up and I did it." she said.

"Why!" he exclaimed.

"I love you Bank. I want to be with you now and always. If I had not done what I did, we would be eating in a restaruant talking about each other. We know each other and I want to be with you forever." she said as tears rushed to her eyes.

Bankotsu couldn't find his voice. He had waited for this moment, only it was different in his head. He had waited for her since they were children and now here she was confessing all that he wanted to hear and he couldn't find his voice. His chance was fading and his damn voice wasn't working.

"I see." she said and leaned over to untie his right hand.

"I just thought... that..." she said as she hovered over him.

Bankotsu saw his opportunity readying itself to fly away. She leaned over him and he saw the way to keep it with him. He kissed her and silenced the uniteresting words spilling from her lips. He was not going to allow her to finish that thought. He had her and the unwanted thought was not going to shatter the perfectness of that moment.

He kissed her hard and thoroughly and only when they needed to breathe did her finally release her lips. He watched her dazed face and smiled to himself. Abi panted and tried to catch her breath and finally after gulping down some air she spoke.

"I.. thought.. that you..." she began but was stopped by Bankotsu vigorously shaking his head.

"Don't finish that sentence, that thought, don't." he scolded her.

"I love you Abi and it's about damn time that you finally told me that you loved me as well. Now are you going to keep me tied up or are you going to let me make love to you?" he asked.

Abi blushed but promptly set about untying him. The moment both knots were undone and he was loose her tackled her.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for the lateness but many things have happened. Such as the flu and pink eye.**


	6. Chapter 6 H

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the plot of this fic.**

* * *

**Last Time: "I love you Abi and it's about damn time that you finally told me that you loved me as well. Now are you going to keep me tied up or are you going to let me make love to you?" he asked.**

**Abi blushed but promptly set about untying him. The moment both knots were undone and he was loose he tackled her.**

* * *

***Sota/Hitomi***

Hitomi smiled at her friend. They were sitting together having a nice meal. She listened intently as he talked about soccer and all that he had done while he was in college. She would comment every now and then and would share some more about herself.

They went to the same University but were on opposite ends of the spectrum. He was a jock, a smart jock. He was involved in all things sports. He recieved a scholarship for soccer. He wanted an Athletes' life. She was a drama student, poetry club president, and classic dancer. She recieved scholarships for dance and drama. She wanted an actresses life. But one thing was certain between them, they wanted each other. Now who was to make the first move?

Hitomi sighed as she took a bite of her salad. Sota was stuttering about one of his classes and she decided right then that she would have to make the first move. She owed him that much since he did make the first move when they were in grade school; atleast she could do it now.

"Sota." she said.

"Yes Hitomi?" Sota said.

"Um, the reason I bought you was to... to hopefully ask you to go out with me." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded and awaited his answer. She knew he liked her and thet she liked him but you never knew what could happen.

"Yes. I would love to have you as my girlfriend." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really.'' he said with a smile.

Hitomi smiled and relaxed a little. She was happy. He wanted to be with her and now they were an item.

"So do you wanna blow this place and see a movie?" he asked.

"Sure." she said and they stood and left.

***Koga/Ayame***

"Groan"

Koga groaned. He blinked his eyes once and went to move his hand to rub his face. But he couldn't. His hand couldn't move. It had been placed above him and was restrained, the other was as well.

"What?" he asked himself.

He jerked against the bonds and they clattered. They were metal and not just any metal, demon metal. Whoever had him was not going to let him escape her. Not a chance. He only knew one woman who wanted to have him in that position.

"Ayame." he said.

"You called." she said as she appeared.

"Speak of the devil and it will appear." he hissed.

"Now, now." she chuckled.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked pulling on the restraints.

"Oh those. They are to keep you in place." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I am not letting you go again. I know you love me Koga. I want answers." she growled.

Koga looked at the red head before him. He knew where this was going and now he was going to either hurt her more than he had before or spill the beans.

"Why do you push me away? Why did you chase Kagome?" she asked.

Koga sighed and his lips thinned. He was going to tell her the truth and she wasn't going to like it. Not at all. Hell, she would probably leave him tied up for the maids to find.

"Ayame the truth is I'm not good enough for you. Your grandfather helped me see that." he said.

"My grandfather? What does he have to do with this?" she asked.

"Back when we had been together and I met your grandfather. He and I had a long talk about you. He helped me to see that I had been holding you back, depriving you. You had some much going for you and at the time I had nothing. No drive, no ambition. I do now though." he explained.

"Then why are you still pushing me away?" she asked tearfully.

"Even though I have made a name for myself I am still not good enough for you." he said.

"No! That should be my decision. I love you Koga and I always will. You believe you aren't good enough for me but what if it was me that isn't good enough for you?" she retorted angrily.

"You are perfect. How could you not be good enough for me? You are too good for me. It was shear luck that on my part that you ever liked me." he said.

"Koga, you are better than me in many ways. I am willful, prideful, hypocritical, stubborn, hot headed, selfish; how am I better than someone like you? You are brave, kind, caring, selfless, calm and collected; you would go out of your way to make someone happier. But me, I want to have my happiness, I would do anything to have it." she said trying to prove her point.

Koga shook his head. He knew that she was all those things but she was missing what she really was. Honest, loving, loyal, trustworthy, and viciously protective. He was all those things too, but she was those things and so much more. Those goods and bads made her wonderful. She shone like a beacon of wonderfulness and he was still getting polished. She didn't need him to tarnish the brightness that glowed around her.

"I don't care what you say or what nonsense you have swirling around in that brain of yours. I want to be with you and I know that you want to be with me. I am not the perfect little gem that everyone thinks I am. You are the one that is perfect and I want to be the one that shines next to you as the perfectness blinds the world." she said, tears drowning her beautiful emerald eyes.

Koga heard what she was saying but could he give in and let her brightness dim because of him? Could he in his right mind leave her again? No he couldn't. The look on her face, the sadness in her eyes, the love leaking from every pore on her body for him; made up his mind. He couldn't leave her again.

"Why can't you see that I love you?" she asked.

"I do see it. But I don't see how you can love me." he said to her.

"That's why love is blind." she answered him.

She chuckled lightly. Without even being told she knew she had won and that he was not going to run and hide from her anymore. He was hers and was going to stay with her from then on.

***Ginta/Momiji***

The red haired woman was so happy. She was with Ginta and couldn't ask for anything more. Except for maybe some conversation between them. They had finally seperated themselves from their better halves, where they were actually able to speak to each other but now they couldn't even speak to each other. All through dinner Hakakku and Botan had taken the reins of speech in hand and now they weren't with them and didn't have a clue as to what to say.

It wasn't from lack of trying. It was just they didn't speak as much as Hakakku and Botan and now that they were not with their more talkitive halves, they couldn't think of a single thing to start any sort of conversation about.

"So... um..." Ginta began but never finished.

"How are we going to make this work if we can't even speak to each other?" Momiji asked herself.

This was going to be a problem, a big one. A relationship needed communication and neither of them had good communication skills, that was why being a twin wasn't a good thing. What one lacked the other had. But what was it that they had that the other didn't. Good ideas, but didn't know how to make the ideas known. Throw yourself in head first.

"Um, Ginta wanna catch a movie?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." he said.

"What would you like to see?" she asked.

"At the Piatz, they are showing some of the older films. Do you like the older films?" he said.

"Yeah I do. Gone With the Wind, is one of my favorites but my number 1 favorite is Casablanca." she said.

"They are showing that one tonight. I like it very much." he said.

"You do? Really?" she asked, with very hopeful eyes.

"Here's looking at you, kid." he quoted with a smile.

Her smile grew larger and she linked arms with him.

"Lets go then. I'll buy the popcorn." she said.

"Alright, I'll get the tickets and drinks." he said.

Maybe they had more to have conversations about than she thought. Movies, they couldn't always talk about them, but atleast it was a start.

***Hakakku/Botan***

A moonlight stroll through the park was his idea after the dinner at the hotel. The moonlight on her dark blue hair was beautiful. The rays sparkled against her hair and made her blue eyes sparkle as well. Her beauty entranced him.

She spoke to him but he was only half listening he was too busy taking in her beauty. The wind blew softly and twisted her locks through the air and drifted her perfume to him. She was a perfect peice in the twilight setting. A moonlight princess strolling through her garden, totally at ease with herself.

"Hakakku, do you want to sit by the pond?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he asked as she broke him out of thought.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Yes and no." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I was busy thinking about how beautiful you are at night." he said.

"Your sweet." she said with a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Now what was it you asked?" he asked her.

"Do you want to sit by the pond with me?" she asked again.

"Yes." he said and led her to the bench.

They sat and listened to the Nightingales sing their twilight songs. The chilly breeze blew and made her shiver in her fur trimmed cloak. The shiver didn't go unnoticed by her companion, as he slipped his outer coat around her shoulders.

"Thank you but aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Not really, only my head." he said pointing to his shaved head.

She laughed and pulled her furry cap off her head and put it on his. He looked funny in the womans fur cap but it was keeping his head warm.

"I must look silly." he said putting his hand on the cap.

"You do but atleast your head is warm." she said and laid her head on his shoulder.

Silence colenscended between the two and snowflakes began to fall. Botan smiled and opened her mouth to catch a snowflake on her tongue. Hakakku watched the childish antic of his new found girlfriend. She caught the flake and turned a huge smile to him, her eyes glittered with childish delight.

The uncaught snowflakes drifted and stuck to her blue eyelashes, giving a frosted effect to her lids and an extra sweetness to her face. It attracted him to her even more, the playful innocence in her eyes.

"Botan." he said, drawing her attention back to him from the snowflakes falling.

"Hmm." she said and looked at him.

He leaned into her and brought his hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into his hand as he dragged it lower to her chin and grasped it. Her lower lip quivered with anticipation as he leaned close to her and then closed his lips over her own. The kiss between them was sweet and lingering. Their first kiss between each other was one they would remember forever as it etched itself in their minds and hearts.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter after a long wait. I am sorry that it had taken awhile to update and it will take some time before I update again. I have moved recently and am looking for a job, so yeah I have so work to do.**


	7. Chapter 7 E

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own The Unchained Melody. I don't remember whom sings it, I believe it is Nat King Cole, but I do remember that it is on the 90's movie Ghost. Starring Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore. Listen to the song, it is very good.**

* * *

***Inuyasha/Shiori***

Inuyasha arrived at the hotel and made his way to the service counter. The Consierge was not at the counter but a bellhop was and he went to find the Consierge. When the Consierge arrived, Inuyasha gave him his name and he nodded and asked him to follow him.

The Consierge led the way to a small lounge room. They entered and no-one was there, just a table with two long stemmed glasses, an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne, two chairs, and a record player; playing The Unchained Melody.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Lady requested for it all to be arranged this way. She will be along in a moment." the Consierge said to him and left the room and locked the door behind him.

Inuyasha heard the click of the lock and leapt at the door. When his hand came in contact with the door knob, it sparked a bit and he had hit a barrier. He recognized the barrier he had hit. It had been a long time since he had felt the barrier but he knew it nonetheless. The last time he had felt it was in highschool and he had just left a hanyou girl standing there right in the middle of asking him to Prom and she had trapped him in her barrier for an entire day after she caught him in the hallway after first period.

"Shiori." he said.

"Yes?" she asked as she appeared behind him.

He turned around and saw the girl he had denied in school. She had changed, so very much. She no longer had the braces or short pigtails or was still shapeless, wearing hoodies, baggy jeans, and tennis shoes. Now she was all woman, attractive woman. She still had her pretty Lilac eyes but her white hair was long and no longer pulled up, the bangs were long and framed her face as the rest flowed down behind her.

Gone was the braces, white straight teeth beamed from her smile. Gone was the shapeless clothing, now it was short red cocktail dresses and strappy matching stiletto heels. She had transformed, no longer the ugly duckling, she was all beautiful and graceful swan. Any man's dream girl. Even the girl of his own dreams. She was absolutely perfect, no-one could ever compare.

"Shiori." he said again not sure as to what else to say.

"As sweet as my name sounds coming from lips, how about we say something else? Would you like to have a seat and share a bottle of Champagne?" she stated running her finger along his jaw.

Inuyasha nodded quickly and followed her towards the table. Without thinking he pulled out her seat for her, pushed it up, and then popped the cork on the Champagne and poured it in their glasses. Then he quickly took his seat across from her and sipped from his glass. The awkward silence ensued between them. Well it was awkward on his end.

The seconds passed and Shiori kept a cool and calm demeanor all the while Inuyasha was feeling as if he was on pins and needles. If she didn't want to make him hers, she would be laughing at his discomfort. Well that would have been only if she was still angry about being ignored when he just walked away from her in school. Good thing that she didn't hold a grudge like many women did.

"So Inu, how is the bubbly?" she asked with a coy smile playing on her lips.

"It's good." he said.

"I am glad. You do know why you are here right?" she asked.

"Yeah I do." he said.

"I wasn't sure. We are supposed to be on a date and that requires some form of communication." she said.

"I know, it's hard to communicate with a woman that makes it hard for you not to swallow your tongue." he remarked and then blushed a little.

Shiori smiled and laughed. She didn't know that she was going to have that kind of effect on him. She had hoped that he would just acknowledge that she was pretty but it was turning out better than she had expected. Maybe the night was going to turn comepletely in her favor. After all she wasn't going to let him get away again.

***Hiten/Kagura***

Kagura was floating on a feather just off the balcony of the penthouse she had rented. Hiten was late and she was becoming distraught. She thought that maybe he was setting her up and was going to disappoint Kagome. Why was he late?

She looked down at the street below and saw a series of cars arriving at the hotel, but none were the man she was waiting for. Her shoulders drooped more as the automobiles moved and others passed on by without stopping. She sighed aloud, it seemed that she was going to be alone for the evening. Oh well, she didn't want to dwell on it anymore than was necessary.

Quietly she dropped from her feather and landed barefoot on the balcony floor. It was as cold as the frosty snowflake air swirling around her. That was how she felt inside as well. Now she knew what it was like for all of her girlfriends who had had their hearts ripped out. She sniffled and furiously wiped her eyes to keep the oncoming tears at bay. She refused to let them fall, heart break didn't look good on her and she wasn't going to let anyone see her like that.

She huffed angrily and turned away to go back inside. It was useless waiting outside for someone who was obviously not going to show up. She stopped short of the door with her hand just hovering over the handle; Kagura was thinking maybe she should wait just a bit longer.

"No." she said aloud to herself and went to go in.

"Where do you think you are going?" the voice she had been waiting to hear said to her.

Kagura had froze and looked up at the glass of the door. His reflection was there. Hiten was sitting on the balcony wall, looking down at the traffic.

"I was going in to get out of the cold." she said quietly.

"Ah, I see. I thought for a minute that you had given up on me and was going to go to bed quite angry." he said.

"I had and I was." she told him truthfully.

"That is not a good thing. Going to bed angry will marr your beautiful face with premature frown lines. You need laugh lines." he remarked.

"Why were you late?" she asked.

"I was checking in on my younger brother. It was my turn to see him and time slipped away from me." he answered her.

"I see." she said.

Silence drifted between them and the snowflakes covered their heads and eyelashes. Kagura shivered and then opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't close the door behind her though; she turned around and looked straight at Hiten. He was still sitting on the ledge but was now looking at her. Kagura let a smile come to her lips as she took in the snow all over his long dark hair. He looked remarkably like a little boy with the snow all over him.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

''Yes." he said.

He came in and stood beside her. Kagura was glad to see him and was happy to know that he was not standing her up, that he hadn't been at work, but had a very personal and plausible reason for being late.

''I forgive you. You don't have to apologize." she said.

"Thank you." he said.

"Please sit down, you don't have to keep standing there." she said and pulled him to sit with her on a small chaise lounge.

"Kagura why did you pick me?" he asked suddenly.

"Hiten, I... *deep breath* I have always liked you and everytime I get my courage up to say anything you are always with another girl. I have always wanted to tell you but I was never given the opportunity until Kagome sent me a letter and her calendar." Kagura confessed.

Hiten cupped her chin and had a very happy look on his face. He had always known when she was around and when she wasn't. All those times that he had another woman was because he was waiting for her to make some kind of sign to him that she didn't hate him. He had always thought that she didn't like him. She would usually stay away from him and if they did cross she would usually make a b-line away from him as fast as she could go. What she had told him was great and wonderful news to him.

"Kagura... you have finally come to me and woman you are not running from me again." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"All the times you would make an appearance in my life and then disappear. I have been waiting for you and now I have you woman, and you aren't leaving me." he said.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yes. Be mine, forever." he said to her.

"Yes. Yes." she said.

Hiten enveloped Kagura in his arms. She was right where she belonged and wasn't going to leave his arms until he saw fit and that just might be when morning came and they would be leaving together, marking their first days of forever.

***Jakotsu/Hojo***

Hojo gnawed nervously on is lip. Yuka would be finishing up dinner with Jakotsu and then would be escorting him to the Music Lounge. She was to escort him in and then leave the two of them together. He sat in a chair and watched the time tick by and then heard the sounds of a door knob turning.

"I had fun Jakotsu. I hope you did as well." Yuka said from the outside of the door.

"I did have fun. Your my friend so I would have fun." he said reassuring her.

"Oh Jak, I have something to tell you. I may have bought you in the auction but it wasn't for me. I mean the dinner part was for me but the rest of the night is for someone else. He asked me to buy you as a surprise." she explained.

"Who?" he asked astonished.

"Jak, Hojo is here and is waiting for you to come into this room. Before you go in, good luck and have fun." she said and gave him a hug.

Jakotsu returned the hug and watched her leave. He then entered the Music Lounge and just as she said, Hojo was there waiting for him to arrive. The man and lover of his dreams was finally within arms reach and it was Hojo that was reaching for him.

"Hi." Hojo finally said to break the ice.

"Hi." Jakotsu responded.

"Have fun?" Hojo asked.

"Yes I had a wonderful evening with Yuka, she is my friend afterall. But the night has just gotten much better." he said.

"Really?" Hojo asked as his cheeks tinged red.

"Yeah, much much better." Jakotsu said and took a seat beside him.

"So Yuka explained..." Hojo said.

"Yes she explained it all and I am very surprised and I like my surprise very much." Jakotsu said with a grin on his face.

Hojo had a deeper blush come to is face and Jakotsu had to hide a smirk. He knew he was flirting and he was enjoying all of the little reactions he got out of his soon to be lover. Jakotsu liked the sound of that, soon to be lover, he really did and by time he got through with the night it would be true.

* * *

**AN: OOOOH, yes I have finished another KCB: The Auction chapter. Woohoo! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Auction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own Sauvignon Blanc or Pinot Noir.**

* * *

***Miroku/Sango***

"Kohaku, I am going to kill you." Sango thought as she stared across the room, she was now trapped in.

What made her mad was not because her brother tricked her into coming to this place or locking her in, it was who she was locked in with that made her upset. Sure she was crazy about the guy but come on, she was so very shy and well she didn't want to be forced to be near him.

"Sango, I assure you that if you keep staring at the wall with that much intensity it may crumble or burst into flame to make you stop." Miroku said.

Sango turned her gaze at him and it was just the same as when she stared at the wall. All of her focus was on im in that moment.

"I may burst into flames as well." he murmured.

Sango had heard what he had said and immediately dropped her eyes. She knew that he wouldn't burst into flames from her staring but why take the chance? Miroku then sighed and sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He looked a bit crestfallen to Sango. Why?

"Why are you here?" she asked suddenly.

"Good question. I was a part of a charity recently for Kagome and well I was auctioned off for a date. Well your brother bought me..." he said but she interrupted.

"What?" she said loudly.

"Let me finish." he said.

"Oh, sorry." she said with a blush.

"As I was saying. Kohaku bought me for you, he met me at the Tokyo Royal Hotel and brought me here, wherever here is." he explained.

"Here would be my private dojo. Kohaku told me he wanted to train with me but instead he locked me in here with you." she said.

"Ah, you didn't know any of this?" he asked.

"Not a bit." she said.

"Oh, well what shall we do with our time now that we have been locked in?" he asked.

''I don't know." she said.

"Maybe we can discuss a few things that your brother brought to my attention on my way over here." he said.

"What did he say?" she asked nervously.

"He said that you are absolutely in love with me." he said with all honesty.

Sango didn't say a word but she did turn into a tomatoe. Miroku became a bit alarmed at the red color she had become. All of the blood had raced to her face and in record time. She was so red that he was sure that she was going to faint.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

Sango nodded, "Mmhmm."

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nu-uh."

"So is it true?" he asked.

Sango stiffened and turned even redder. Miroku hadn't thought it was possible for someone to blush that red but she did and he had his answer.

"I take that as a yes. Will you be my girlfriend and then marry me and have my children?" he asked pushing his luck.

Sangos' eyes widened to the max and every ounce of color drained from her face as what he asked sunk in. Miroku rushed over to her, the shock was too much. Sango rocked on her heels and then collapsed right into Mirokus' waiting arms.

"Out cold. That is a definite yes." he said with a smile and made them comfortable on a Tatami mat in her dojo.

***Touga/Midori***

After seeing his son upstairs to be with Kagome, Touga made his way to the hotels' dining area. His date was to meet him there in just a few minutes. He really didn't like being on a blind date but it was for Kagome and he as well as the other men would do anything for her. He just wished he knew who his date was.

"This way Sir, I will show you to a table." a host said to him.

Touga nodded at the host and followed the man to a table. He noted that he was the first to arrive, his date was not there. The host signaled a waiter over and he was given a menu. He ordered a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, it was not his favorite but it could go with any palate preference. He preferred a Pinot Noir but he didn't know who this woman was. He liked red meats but for all he knew this woman liked fish or chicken or was even a vegetarian. So he ordered something to placate any palate.

The waiter returned with the wine on ice and a pitcher of ice water. He looked at his watch and noticed his date was late and was wondering if the mystery woman was someone he knew and was going to stand him up. He sighed and picked up the menu to look at it.

"Hello Touga." a feminine voice purred.

Touga froze. He knew that voice, his eldest sons' mother, his long ago ex. He closed his eyes and huffed, then opened them, put on a forced smile, and laid the menu down. He truly didn't hate her in fact he loved her but she was a very... strong willed woman and didn't show much of any emotion. Hence why their relationship went to pot, he didn't know if she loved him, hated him, wanted to kill him, or what.

"Midori, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he asked.

She smiled at him and sat down, "105,000 yen." she answered.

"You bought me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes I did. You have a whole evening with me and there is no way you can get out of it." she said cheerfully.

He paled at her answer. She was up to something, he just knew it. But what? Maybe it was just to discuss their son. Yes, maybe.

"Is this about Sesshomaru and Kagome? They are upstairs together right now." he blurted out.

Midori smiled, "No Touga this isn't about our son or his relationship with Kagome. It is about us."

"Us?" he breathed the word.

"Yes, us. Touga I love you." she admitted.

"You what?" he said, frozen.

"I love you Touga and don't make me say it again." she said.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, woman, I have loved you forever but you have kept pushing me away. I thought you hated me." he said.

"Never Touga, I have always... loved you." she said.

"My dear, you have made my day. Please be my mate again." he said.

"Yes, I will." she answered.

"Are you ready to order?" a waiter asked coming up to the table.

Touga looked at the man and shook his head and told him that they were leaving. He stood then placed money on the table, grabbed Midoris' hand and took her to the consierge counter, and ordered a room. Then he swept them both up the stairs, they had many, many, many years to make up for.


	9. Chapter 9 Short Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own Sauvignon Blanc or Pinot Noir.**

* * *

**(SHORT EPILOGUE) (The Next Morning)**

The next morning at the Tokyo Royal Hotel was a busy one. Kagome and Sesshomaru had woke just as the sun was shining through their window. After a quick loving session and then another loving session in the shower, they were ready to leave the hotel and go home, together.

They arrived downstairs to find that not only had they spent the night there but so had just about everyone else. They were about to check out when Touga had spotted them and called them into the restaraunt. They went in and found their friends were all there and were all very happy.

Naraku and Kikyo were feeding each other a strawberry. Shippo and Souten were at a table with Hiten and Kagura, in which Shippo was being told to be good to Souten or face death. Kagura had smacked Hiten on the arm and told him to keep in mind that he had also been told the exact thing only moments before.

Bankotsu and Abi were sitting with Jakotsu and Hojo. The group was in great spirits and their table glowed with love. Sota and Hitomi were with Inuyasha and Shiori. Hitomi was snuggled into Sotas' side and Shiori had her head on Inuyashas' shoulder, both were smiling.

Ginta and Momiji, Hakaku and Botan, Koga and Ayame were all sitting together. Happily chatting away about future weddings and mating ceremony. Miroku and Sango were at a table with Kohaku, who was getting an earful from his sister about locking her up in her dojo just to get her and Miroku together. Kohaku had then asked if it had worked and Sango had blushed and Miroku had answered that she had said yes, that not only were they dating but would be getting married and starting a family.

Touga and Midori had saved a couple of seats for Kagome and Sesshomaru for them to sit with them. Touga and Midori were proud to announce that they were back together and then had called Inuyasha over. When he had come over Touga then told both of his sons that they were expecting a little sister in the next few months. Both were dumbfounded then exciting.

Kagome was so happy, everything was falling into place and was happening the way it was supposed to. Everyone was with who they were supposed to be with and were so in love. She was going to thank her grandmother and mother when she got there to get her stuff.

"Kagome." Sango called to her.

"Yes Sango." Kagome said.

"I need to thank you." she said.

"Why?' Kagome asked.

"If not for the calendar and then the auction, I would not be with Miroku." Sango said.

"Same goes for us. If you hadn't given us the push we needed we wouldn't know the happiness that we do now." Kagura said.

"Exactly. Some of us wouldn't have our second chance." Midori said with a glance at Touga.

"Yeah." the rest of the girls clammered.

"Wait a minute! You set all of this up, you knew all along who had bought us!" Inuyasha said.

"Well duh, that is what they are thanking me for. What are you not happy with Shiori?' Kagome said.

"No, I am very happy. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell us." he said.

"They asked me not to and they have their own reasons. Ask if you must know but sometimes not knowing is the best thing." she said.

"I guess you're right." Inuyasha said.

"Of course I am." Kagome said back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then began to talk to Sota. Kagome rolled her eyes as well and murmured under her breath about beating Inuyasha for stupidity. Sesshomaru chuckled at her.

"You will have to wait for the beating of the idiot. You are in no condition for it." he said.

"Why not." she asked.

"Last night and this morning were very strenous on you." he said and smiled as a blush lit across her cheeks.

"I can still whoop him. No pain no gain." she said.

"Think. Very hard. You did not escape last night without something extra." he said.

Midori and Touga already knew what he was hinting at and they waited for her to figure it out.

"What did I get?" she asked.

"Darling you have a pup." Midori said.

"What?" she said surprised.

"My pup." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sat there with a smile on her face. She was going to be a mom. She had gotten so much out of an idea that she almost backed out of, now she would really have to thank her grandmother.

* * *

**AN: Ahh, it is finally finished! Yay!**


End file.
